


I.C.E.

by Time2dancecpj



Series: I.C.E. [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, M/M, Murphy Sibling Bonding, Murphy siblings, TW: Blood, TW: Hospitals, do not read if you don't want to cry, ish?, tree bros is not the main focus, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time2dancecpj/pseuds/Time2dancecpj
Summary: “Why me?” Connor whispered. “Why did you call me specifically?”“You’re her emergency contact, Mr. Murphy. In her phone, your name was labeled ‘Connor I.C.E.’”





	I.C.E.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

The first time it rang, Connor didn’t even wake up.

The second time, Connor groaned and peered over Evan’s head in an attempt to read the screen.

The third time, Connor grabbed his phone and glared down at the unknown number.

He finally answered the fourth time.

“Hello?”

_“Hello. Is this Connor Murphy?”_

Connor sat up, gently pulling himself out of his boyfriends grasp in an attempt not to wake him. “Who wants to know?”

The man on the other line sighed. _“I’m Dr. Jessie from the Silver Pine Hospital. I’m calling for a Mr. Connor Murphy. Is this him? If not. I need to-“_

“Yes, this is him,” Connor said, beginning to panic. _Why would a hospital be calling me at three in the morning?_ “What’s going on?” He began to crawl over Evan and out of the bed as the doctor continued.

_“Your sister, Zoe Murphy? She is currently in our urgent care.”_

Connor felt his stomach drop. 

_“I can’t discuss the details over the phone but-“_

“Why me?” Connor whispered. “Why did you call me specifically?”

_“You’re her emergency contact, Mr. Murphy. In her phone, your name was labeled ‘Connor I.C.E.’”_

Connor felt his mouth go dry. “I’ll be there in ten,” he said before hanging up. Connor quickly scratched out a note to Evan explaining that there was an emergency with Zoe and left it on their bedside table. He shrugged on his jacket and slipped on his boots, not bothering to tie them, before grabbing his keys and bolting out the door. 

A drive that would normally take Connor twenty minutes turned into seven. Connor parked his car, locked it, and ran inside. He went straight to the receptionists desk. “Where is she?”

The lady jumped in her chair, surprised by the sudden presence. “I-I’m sorry?”

“Where’s my sister?! Where’s Zoe?!” Connor yelled, slamming his fist on the desk. 

The lady flinched. “P-please, sir. You need to calm down-“

“Nevermind. I’ll find her myself,” Connor mumbled before taking off down the hall, ignoring the receptionists calls of needing identification. He walked through the doors labeled “ER” and nearly puked at what was happening. 

About six doctors along with multiple nurses were running in and out of one specific door to his left. They all seemed to be bring supplies into the one room, completely ignoring Connor. Doctors were yelling about how the patient was going in and out and needed immediate attention. Nurses were trying to meet the doctors needs as well as clean up what looked like a trail of blood leading from the sliding doors outside into the room. 

With shaking knees, Connor slowly walked towards the room. He stopped in front of the large window connected to the room. Connor watched as doctors rushed around one table in the center of the room, containing the patient. One of the doctors stepped to the side, giving Connor a clear view of the patients wrist.

Connor felt bile rise to his throat as he saw his sisters bracelets. 

“ZOE!” Connor screamed, banging on the window. He tried to punch through the glass to get closer to her, but to no avail. Three nurses pulled Connor away from the glass, even as he continued to scream Zoe’s name. 

Connor swore that just before he was pulled away from the window, he saw Zoe’s fingers twitch.

\--------------------

Evan handed his boyfriend the cup of hot chocolate. When Evan had finally woken up and read the note, he immediately rushed to the hospital. He had found Connor curled up in one of the waiting room seats, a blue blanket wrapped around his shaking shoulders. That was seven hours ago, yet no news about Zoe had been given to them.

Connor thanked Evan for the drink and laid his head on his shoulder once he had sat back down. The long-haired man sighed. “What if she doesn’t make it, Ev?”

Evan frowned. “Don’t say that, Connor. You know she’ll be just fine. She’s Zoe.”

“Exactly. She’s Zoe. So why me?” Connor asked, pulling his knees closer to his chest. “Why does she want to see me in an emergency? Why not mom or Larry? I was such a monster to her. Why does she want me to save her?”

“I…I don’t know, Con. I think that’s something you need to ask her,” Evan answered, pressing a small kiss to his forehead.

“Mr. Murphy?”

Connor bolted up, handing his hot chocolate to Evan. “That’s me,” he said, rushing over to the doctor. “How is she? Can I see her?”

The doctor nodded and opened the door to the patients rooms. Connor waved bye to Evan before walking through the doors. She led him to a room labeled “B7”. 

Connor took a deep breath before stepping inside. He almost lunged for the trashcan when he saw his little sister attached to multiple machines, eyes closed in an almost peaceful slumber. “Is she okay?”

“She’s stable. We’re hoping she’ll wake up in a few hours. You can wait with her until then,” the doctor explained, gesturing to a chair by Zoe’s bedside. “If anything happens, yell for a nurse.” With that, the doctor left the siblings alone.

Connor sat beside Zoe and grabbed her hand. He smiled slightly at one of the bracelets on her wrist. An old friendship bracelet Connor had mad her before high school. Before he turned into the monster.

“Hey, Zo,” he whispered, almost embarrassed to be talking to his unconscious sister. “Please get better. Please. I don’t know why you chose me. I need to know why you chose me. So please, _please_ get better, Zoe. Wake up.”

Connor felt his heart swell at the felling of Zoe’s fingers moving ever so slightly. “Yes! Yes, that’s it, Zo!” Connor smiled, sitting on the edge of his seat. “You can do it!”

\--------------------

Some may say the most terrifying and gut-wrenching sound may be the screaming of a young child, an injured dog, or the echoing of a gunshot.

For Connor, it will always be the buzzing flat-line of a heart monitor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Also I post to Tumblr first
> 
> @i-also-miss-our-talks


End file.
